Are You My Mommy?
by Munca Hunca
Summary: Scorpious is confused. He doesn't know why or how he got stuck with an apparent muggle-born with a terrible sense of nicknaming. Seriously? After a lion? He just followed the interesting orange cat and BAM he's living with a gryffindor.
1. Not My Bed,Not My Daddy

**Hello this is a fanfic me and my friend created and we hope you enjoy it. We do not own Harry Potter even though we wish we did!**

Not My Bed;Not My Daddy

S

I felt... heavy. Very heavy. Heavier than when I practice with Daddy. I really didn't want to move. The cold air settled around me, causing me to cuddle into my bed.  
My nose rubbed my pillow, which seemed oddly... hard? I lifted my head, only to drop it back down when the muscles in my neck twitched.

What is going on? I opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of dirt. Hard packed, cold, dirty dirt.

This is not my bed.

I jerked upright, disturbing the layer of leaf litter covering the ground. My head drooped down as my neck muscles twitched and failed. Slowly, as I concentrated, my head picked back up. That never happened before. Glancing around my not-bed, revealed enormous surroundings, and giant trees reached high above me and created a dense canopy that allowed no sunlight. Big, hard-faced rocks created a cliff that loomed over my current position.

I shivered again as a freezing breeze blew around me. My eyes watered involuntarily.

I wanted to cry. I was in a strange forest, in the middle of nowhere at night. Well, it could be night. The dense canopy makes it confusing to tell what time of day it is.

But I'm in the dark and I do not like the dark!

A piercing wail sounded from my throat, surprising me and causing me to jump, in turn causing me to bump my back against a rock smaller than I. Pain immediately rushed from my back all over my body, rendering me useless while I waited for it to end. It _burns. _Whimpers clawed their way out of my throat, while I tried calling for Daddy.

A screech sounded from me as I called. All this time I was wailing not a single tear rolled down my face. Was I not able to cry? A dull throb now resonated from my back. My neck ever so carefully twisted so I could look at it. I must've been more flexible than I thought if my necked reached all the way to look over my... wing?

Or what was left of it. It was coated in blood and a shard of white gleamed against the surrounding darkness. My tummy turned nauseous the more I stared at it. It isn't mine, is it?

I tried to reach back and touch it, only to slip and fall as I lost my balance. My head hit the ground, but it didn't hurt. My attention then switched to my hand, which was slightly webbed, covered in mud and tapered with shiny, ivory claws. A surprised squeak sounded from me as I twitched the digits. Shakily I stood, and my super flexible neck twisted the other way to peruse the opposite side of my back.

A regular, undamaged wing was there, folded half way in. A complicated joint connected it to my shoulder, which was coated in a sheer covering of scales. I swallowed nervously before tracing my gaze upwards where another joint with a hard knob positioned away from me stood. Along the line of my wing stood hard layered scales, feathered into the design of a bird's wing.

With intense concentration, I slowly opened my wing fully. It drooped down as I relaxed. A growl sounded as I giggled when I pictured Daddy's look of concentration. He'll look at me with a screwed face and puckered lips when he thinks over something I said. My giggles quieted when I thought of Daddy. Instead I decided to flap my wings and was delighted when the undamaged one did a jumpy version of what I wanted.

_Crunch_

I completely froze as the soft sound a crunching leaves was heard. The sound continued as _it got_ closer. Panicking, I slid behind the small rock I bumped earlier. I watched as a giant cat, bigger than me, emerged from the undergrowth, sparkling eyes and a dusty orange coat. The colors seem to glow among the darkness.

It sniffed the air and stiffly walked over to where I was hiding. It turned the corner and looked at me, tail raised and purring. It turned around and walked a ways before turning to glance back at me. It's tailed twitched. I slowly got up. It didn't want to hurt me. I started walking, shakily, as I followed the cat to where it came.


	2. Eye Don't See You

**This is the second chapter of our story. We're going to be uploading three chapters every Friday. Try to review and remember we don't own HP**

Eye Don't See You

D

"Scorpius," I called, entering his room. " Scorpius, where are you?"  
No answer.  
I briskly walked back outside to circle the grounds, hollering Scorpius as I walked. I've been home for thirty minutes and no sign of a small, platinum blonde came running to tackle me. I became increasingly more worried as the silence stretched on. My walking turned into running, and the sheen of cold sweat that broke out on my forehead a while ago now rolls down my face.  
"SCORPIUS!" I yelled. The sound echoed along the house.

It was dead silent. Where's the nanny I hired? I sprinted upstairs, the tails of my jacket violently flowing out behind me. I stopped as I noticed the door to my office barely cracked open. It was closed when I left for work.

Rushing, I nearly fell as I shoved it open. From wall to wall stood desks and bookcases covered in ancient, slightly decaying scrolls and tightly sealed jars containing strange preserves from even stranger creatures. My job was in the Ministry of Magic working with magical creatures. I believe in taking my work home with me, explaining the roughly drawn diagrams and fleshy organs I have lying about.

In the very back of the room where the sun is unable to hit it, stood a glass stand holding the more precious of my research, a petrified eye of a dragon.

When a dragon dies, it's power moves to one of their body parts so it can become alive again. Kind of like phoenix, but the chances of reincarnation are very slim. The power is also very unstable. More often than not, the part is destroyed in attempt to release its power and live once more.

From my vantage point on the situation, I realized something was very wrong. The shield I put around the eye was gone. Completely pulverized. The nanny was dead, burned and slumped on the floor. Even worse, the eye itself was missing.

And so was Scorpius.


	3. An Unexpected Houseguest

** The views we have got from just the first chapter has astounded us. It gives us motivation. Thank you guys, all of you and remember HP is not owned by us we are just two very avid fans.**

An Unexpected Houseguest

H

I hummed softly as I stirred the stew I was making. Multi-tasking yet again, making dinner and a potion for poor old Crookshanks. His hips have gotten stiffer and I'm worried his days might be numbered. Athena, the messenger owl I bought fresh out of Hogwarts stood on her perch, chirping away happily.

Glancing out towards the night sky, I saw a flash of orange.

"_It must be Crookshanks,"_ I thought.

The old cat stiffly walked. I smiled as I watched him make his advance towards our house. The smile quickly disappeared as I caught sight of the shadow behind him. Quickly grabbing my wand, I ran out door and pointed it directly behind Crookshanks.

"Don't move!" I yelled. The shadow stopped and whined as Crookshanks rubbed up on my leg as if nothing was happening. "Crookshanks, you can't bring back your dinner. Eat it first" I yelled confused as Crookshanks continued to ignore... _it_."What did you bring home this time?" I wondered aloud. I looked behind him to see what has to be the tiniest dragon in all of wizarding history.

"Well look at you, ya old man. You managed to get a dragon to follow you home" I teased the old cat. I promptly walked over to where the little dragon stood cowering. "Well shoo" I said waving my hands at it. It whined again.

It was then I noticed its broken wing. And it's dirty appearance. Well less dirty and more like absolutely covered in dirt. Closer inspection revealed blood dripping from the wound. Another whimper tugged at my heartstrings and I carefully rushed over to inspect it further.

It cowered ever so slightly as I neared, eyeballing my wand.

"Aren't you a little smarty?"

I spoke softly, not wanting to spook it further. It perked up at my words; it understood what I was saying. Of course, dragons are known for their intelligence; and their ferocity; and their ability to breathe fire.

All of a sudden I wasn't too keen on letting it into my home. And who was I kidding; I don't know how to care for a dragon.

But I know someone who does.


	4. Nasty Nanny

S

My tummy pulled as the lady apparated us. I had to catch my breath while I focused on anything but the reeling surroundings we were suddenly plunged into. An even darker forest with strange noises sounding from within. I swung slightly in the makeshift hammock the lady carried me in made of a smooth bed sheet. While the lady was assessing me and my broken wing, I realized it wasn't everyone else that was huge, but me that was small. I stuck my head out trying to find the orange feline that I followed. I can't see him. I suddenly feel more nervous. We couldn't be too far away from Daddy, could we?

I remember playing hide and seek with the nurse, a muggle game Daddy told me about. Nanny Everette sure knew how to hide! I ran all around the estate, checking under beds and behind curtains. It wasn't until I cried for her to help that her soft voice carried towards me. She wasn't calling me though. She was speaking prettily. I followed the voice upstairs, past my room, through an empty-ish ballroom, past my Daddy's room and into his office. I found Everette there, rifling through Daddy's boring papers. He said they're important, and to never touch them. I don't think they are THAT important.

"What are you doing to Daddy's stuff Nanny?" I asked quietly, she whirled around and hissed at me.

"We finish this game now, Scorpius." Everette slowly drew her wand and shakily pointed it towards me. I woke up from my daydreaming to find that we were moving again. I had to tell Daddy that Nanny was going through his very important things.

I turned to the lady to voice my concerns;only a grumble came out. She glanced down at me with a warm smile before patting my head and humming some sort of tune. I wonder if the cat knows how to speak dragon. Am I even speaking dragon? Do dragons have a language?

Next I notice, we're walking out the forest on a steep hill. Up on top the hill was an ancient castle, giant and always described a place like that when he talked about his school years.

Hogwarts.

I felt a tingle the closer and closer we got. It made me jumpy and I cowered down into the bed sheet-hammock, as the lady walked us closer and closer. I felt us turn as we now approached a smaller, rural hut farther away from the castle and closer to the forest. Half my body was now hanging out of the hammock, trying to see everything there was to see.

She went right up to the door, through a pumpkin patch, and rapped harshly on the door three times. A great hairy beast of man opened the door, a smile barely showing through the bushi-ness of a coarse black beard.  
"HERMIONE!" he boomed. "HOW ARE YA?"


	5. Sly Slovenia

**Thanks for the views we have gotten and a shoutout to all the people who reviewed favorited and added it to there story alert. You guys are not forgotten. Remember we do not own Harry Potter. It goes to the wonderful JK Rowling**

D

I walked solemnly back towards the Manor, even if I didn't want to go back. My office is still kept the same, even after the Aurors left with evidence and the charred nanny. Her funeral was coming up next week.

I don't think I can handle it.

Many missing child posters were strewn about Europe, some even in Italy, supposedly, when Blaise sent me a card. No expense was spared and multiple searches are being cultivated as I pace in front of my Manor. There was no sign of struggle to get into the Manor, and no magical fields, invisible or otherwise, were tripped. A dragons reincarnation piece cannot be triggered without a substantial source of magic. Scorpius is far too young to have triggered anything with magic.  
Even though he can create sparks and cause small household objects and fauna to levitate for a few seconds ( a great feat for someone so young) he simply doesn't contain the experience and power to summon the dragon from it's eye. So either something has gone horribly wrong, or this was staged.  
I started my frantic pacing again. I couldn't call the aurors, they were already working on this case. My best mate Blaise was on his honeymoon or something. Who else was there? Potter gave his regards when he heard through the Ministry. I can still remember those bright green eyes dulling when I recounted the story. I doubt he could help anymore, his team was already on the case. My partner Seamus Finnigan might be able to help. Sure his accent is annoying, but he's always nice to Scorpius. He also holds no grudge against me, which is nice. He was on the expedition with me when we found the dragon eye. I almost died, thats why he let me keep the damn thing. I remember apparating to the small dank pub found at the base of a mountain in Slovenia. The Slavic people, so used to snow and the bloody freezing temperatures, usually kept up with their days regardless of the few feet of snow.

But we apparated in blizzard conditions. My heavy coat didn't stand a chance against the heavy duty snowfall. My team, comprised of Seamus,Cho, Dean, and Blaise, decided to hold up in the pub until the storm blew over. Staying inside with the roaring fire and the hot spirits was by far the best choice we made.

There were no rooms in this pub, unlike the Leaky Cauldron. The best the management could supply us with were heavy wool blankets and a table close to one of the three fires they were burning at the time. The people in there, mostly dirt streaked farmers, knew the terrain and weather the best and left when timing the storm. All who were left were our company, talking boisterly with the employees of the place, and a few bundles of clothing indicating the stranglers.  
Then Cho got up for another round of alcohol. We were seeing who could best hold their liquor, a tantalisingly stupid idea at the time. Cho was walking back, chatting with the waitress, when a black streak shot by, between their legs, and stopped by the feet of a man. He was reclined in his chair, half a tankard of beer sitting on the table. A brute of a dog plopped down dropping a red mass and panting heavily. The man, never lifting up the hood of his mantle, leaned over to pick up the thing.

A bloody mass of a bird-like creature now sat on the table. The waitress went pale. Cho gasped. Seamus stood there mouth agape. Dean yelled. Blaise quickly drew his wand, along with me, but unlike me, started to advance upon the man.

"Blaise, hold on a minute." I said sternly. This was not a part of our mission. We could report him, but not much else. He completely ignored us as a dagger flashed into his palm. he plunged the knife into the wide chest cavity if the bird, twisting the knife until a heart was produced.

Even now i shudder at the complete disregard for life this man held. I stopped pacing to plop down on a disregarded bed, to stare out into the night sky, filled with vibrant silver stars. Where are you Scorpius?


	6. Slippery Like A Slytherin

**Remember this is the third chappie we uploaded today so make sure to read the others or you won't be caught up.**

H

"Well it's quite simple here Hermione." Hagrid said after taking a great slurp of... something. "That there is a Pozoj. A great species of dragon. He's a bit of a ways away from home though."  
"What do you mean?" I inquired. The little dragon stiffened upon arrival, probably because he could feel the magic barriers protecting Hogwarts. He has yet to relax, constantly peering about at the many knick-knacks Hagrid keeps in this hut.  
"Well, the Pozoj usually are over in Slovenia, great snowy wasteland that is, and are rarely seen. They make their nests in the cores of mountains, twisting about and such. Wonder how a little babe even found it's way out without it's mama showing it." Hagrid scratched as his beard while pondering this.  
"Maybe a breeder let some loose..." My voice faded as I looked up at the incredulous face Hagrid wore.  
"Now Hermione, these Zmaj are exceptionally rare, three heads you see, when full grown, and are especially crafty. Not very brawny like the Norwegian Ridgeback, but mischievous. Crafty, like a Slytherin." He leaned more and more forward in his chair during this rant, only leaning back and relaxing when he was finished.  
"Zmaj?" I questioned. My curiosity always tends to dictate my moves.  
"Newer name for the dragon. People tend to get the mature and the adolescent dragons confused, and gave them different names."  
"Oh"  
"So you'll need to keep this one entertained. These dragons rarely throw tantrums, but when they do, they're destructive. This one seems to like you though. Like he understands you. Not surprising, since this species is so smart."  
"So puzzles? Like finding treats?" I questioned.  
"You're trying to entertain them! Not train them! Tell him a few brain teasers. People always think they're less intelligent" Hagrid broke off into grumbles.  
I took this as my cue to leave. "Alright thanks Hagrid. I'll be sure to visit again."  
"Wait Hermione, you need to keep him warm! He can't control his own fire yet, so he can't warm himself."  
"Okay thanks again Hagrid!" The dragon crawled out of his hammock and perched himself so he was cradled in my arm, his broken wing splinted and magically fixed. I also recieved as bag of herbs from hagrid and some dead ferrets both me and the dragon turned our noses up at. Yet i still took them, and threw them in the woods when we got out of viewing range from Hagrid's window.  
"Okay little guy, I decided you need a name." Big sparkling silver eyes gazed up at me, a deep green neck twisting for a better view. This is a brave little guy, like a Gryffindor.  
"Leo!" I said snapping my fingers. I didn't notice as the dragon almost visibly deflated.


	7. Gryffindor Pride

S

Leo. Leo. Doesn't that mean lion? As in Gryffindor Lion. My dad would laugh and laugh at this name this lady has given me. The gigantic potato called her Hermione. That name sounds familiar. Maybe she's one of Mom's friends. I doubt it though, she seems too nice. And smart. I don't think that's why I recognized her.  
There has to be some way to communicate with these people. Maybe the cat could help. Does it understand dragon? I let out a little roar to see if he would get its meaning. I think I was saying Scorpion, which is as close to my name that I could get. The cat looked around, and then back at me. He meowed persistently. I couldn't understand if he was even trying to talk to me. I wiggled my claws. Maybe I could carve something out. My Daddy made sure I was in preschool. A muggle one. The kids were really nice, they always played tag with me, and hide and seek, even though the counselors got annoyed when they couldn't find us. I got the alphabet memorized already. Daddy was so proud when I told him the entire alphabet.  
I rolled over from my pillow and approached the old kitty. He looked at me with deep green eyes, I made sure he was watching me when I walked over to one of the lady's dining room chairs. Very carefully, I raised one claw and started to carve. It was hard work, sometimes I didn't press down hard enough to write out words, and when I did they looked choppy and not like the letters i would normally make.  
"Crookshanks, what's that noise?" Harmony or what's her name walked into the room and gasped when she caught sight of me.  
"LEO!" She stomped over. I tried to run away, but my claw was still stuck in the wood. "Bad boy!" I whined and whimpered while violently tugging my hand away from the chair. Ninny or whoever now loomed over me. "Those were my mother's!"  
She sounded angry. Kitty then decided to walk over with his stiff gait. "You already ate Crookshanks!" The lady yelled at the cat. He seemed unfazed. I whined some more. Maybe I can get her to look at what I had written. It was the easiest thing I can remember. It was my Daddy's name.  
The lady yet again looked at my predicament. the cat was purring softly now. The lady looked between us and sighed as she swiftly tugged my claws out the wood and placed the chair on its side. Her brows furrowed as she perused the wood.  
"Draco?" she wondered aloud.


	8. The Life of A Stalkee

D

My poor Scorpius. How did I let this happen? Maybe I should've let Astoria watch him for the week like she's been prompting me to do. I would've too, if her crazy sister started acting like normal Homo Sapiens instead of some sort of possessed, jealous hippogriff.

She'd always pester me, especially in school. When me and Astoria got together she went absolutely mental. She'd try and charm me; when that didn't work she'd stalk me; when that didn't work she developed the uncanny ability to throw temper tantrums then act like the victim. Once she broke a third year's nose. Then we were engaged, pressured by both our families, of course. None of which mattered to Daphne. We were to get married in 2 weeks. 12 days, to be exact. Me and Astoria were calmly sitting in the lounge, sipping tea and reading aloud to each other, when Daphne literally blew the door open with some sort of explosion spell.

By this time I was absolutely done with Daphne. One pointed look at my soon-to-be-wife had her getting up and dragging her sister into the foyer where they could squabble without irritating me further.

I subconsciously rubbed my temples at the memory.

Later, the day before our wedding, Astoria revealed to me that she un-invited her own sister to the wedding. I couldn't say I was surprised. The wedding went on without any further hiccups. Well, unless you count when the ice sculptures dripped water whenever they moved and had to constantly be mopped up in case of guest injury. We never heard of Daphne again. her mother quipped up once that she went to blah de blah and wouldn't come back for a couple years. good riddance.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a noise. Scratching at the door dictated my attention. I opened the door to an orange scruffy looking cat. Streaks of gray covered the muzzle and spine of the creature. I remeber in my Hogwarts days seeing this cat darting around the castle after some rodent. Isn't this Granger's animal?

"Meow?"


	9. To Malfoys House We Go

**Sorry we haven't uploaded lately. I know I hate when authors do that to me. Remember we upload three chapters at at time**

H

I stared at the small, forest green dragon. "You're Draco?". A small disgruntled snort told me that I was, indeed, wrong. Ok, so not Draco. A pet of his? He does work in the magical creatures department. "Do you know him?" the vehement nodding indicated yes.  
Okay, so he knows Draco. What now? "Are you his pet?"

Another shake.

"An employee?"

Another shake

"A partisan?"

A confused look. Guess not.

"A relative?"

A squeak and excited bouncing supposedly means yes.

Okay a relative. Isn't Draco's family tree _humongous?_ Maybe I can ask if I could borrow it. That'd go over well

"_Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy? Would you like to loan me your complete family tree? What for? Oh, don't worry your pretty little head over it."_

I snickered at my own little play. Leo peered up at me, curious about my changing facial expressions. If Draco knows this little guy, no, since Leo knows Draco, maybe I should make them meet. I do know where Draco lives, and how much money he makes, and his next of kin; learning the payroll has its potential. Maybe I can stop by and see his sweet little son Astoria has been keeping away.

It's late now isn't it? Would Draco even be awake? Maybe I can catch him at work, if he's not away on some other expedition. No, I need to leave now before I talk myself out of it. With one more determined look towards Leo, I scooped him up, grabbed my jacket, my spare keys, some money, a snack (one can never be too prepared), and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and clearly said "Malfoy Manor".


End file.
